pisarstwofandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Mysza
– Chciałbym zawrzeć z tobą pewien układ – powiedział szczur. W normalnych okolicznościach najpewniej uznałbym, że zwariowałem, ale po tym jak zostałem potraktowany przez strażników lorda Ramsaya podobne omamy nie powinny mnie dziwić. Szczerze powiedziawszy mogłem mówić o szczęściu, że w ogóle jeszcze żyję. Chociaż zapewne ten stan niedługo się zmieni. Kara za próbę zabójstwa mogła być wszakże tylko jedna - stryczek. Na razie jednak czekało mnie kilka dni w lochach jego posiadłości, a także tortury. Wątpiłem, że zajmą katom wiele czasu. Nie zamierzałem ukrywać danych swojego zleceniodawcy, skoro i tak nigdy nie wyjdę na wolność. Niektórzy być może obawialiby się, że zemści się on na ich bliskich, ale ja nie miałem nikogo, kto zasługiwałby na taką nazwę. Z jękiem podniosłem się z zimnej kamiennej podłogi. Bolało mnie niemal wszystko. Na dodatek głęboka rana w prawym ramieniu postanowiła przypomnieć o sobie niezwykle bolesnym ukłuciem. Skrzywiłem się. Cholerne ścierwa ze straży! Są gorsi od najpaskudniejszych rzeźników z dzielnicy biedoty. Zacząłem owijać krwawą szramę smętnie wiszącym kawałkiem rękawa. Zajęło mi to dłuższą chwilę, ale delikatnie mówiąc nie miałem potrzeby się spieszyć. Przez ten czas szczur nie uciekł. Przyglądał się tylko moim poczynaniom stojąc w tym samym miejscu. Jedynym, co dowodziło, że nie mam do czynienia z wypchanym zwierzakiem, były delikatne ruchy wąsików. Wściekły jakiś czy co? – Powiedziałem przed chwilą, że mam dla ciebie pewną propozycję – odezwał się ponownie piskliwym głosem. Wyglądało na to, że zwariowałem na dobre. Biorąc jednak pod uwagę, że i tak nie miałem nic lepszego do zrobienia, postanowiłem podjąć tę idiotyczną grę z własnym rozumem. – Jaką propozycję? – zapytałem. – Mogę wpłynąć na lorda Ramsaya, żeby cię wypuścił, jeśli obiecasz, że przyniesiesz mi pewną rzecz, której pozbawił mnie jeden z moich rywali w sztuce. Jeśli zrobi z niej niewłaściwy użytek… Nie chcę nawet myśleć co się wtedy może stać – odpowiedział wyraźnie ożywiony gryzoń. Zapowiadało się naprawdę interesująco. Gadający szczur obiecywał, że wyciągnie mnie z więzienia, a to dobre! – Nie żaden szczur, tylko mag, idioto – zapiszczało oburzone zwierzątko. – Poza tym zamieniam się w rzęsorka, szczury są zbyt banalne. Uprzedzając zaś twoje kolejne durne pytanie, tak, umiem czytać w myślach. – Niech będzie, zgadzam się – stwierdziłem po chwili milczenia. Nie miałem nic do stracenia. – Odzyskam twój skarb. Rzęsorek zapiszczał na znak zgody i wybiegł z celi przez dziurę w kratach. Pozostawało mieć nadzieję, że, kimkolwiek jest, zdoła mnie wyciągnąć zanim zostanę zaciągnięty na szubienicę. Swoją drogą, biorąc pod uwagę, że zostałem przyłapany, gdy szykowałem się do uśmiercenia smacznie śpiącego Ramsaya, będzie go to kosztowało bardzo wiele zachodu. Zresztą i bez tej zbrodni lista moich przewinień była wystarczająco długa, żeby starczyło na wyroki dla połowy światka przestępczego w pobliskim mieście. Na efekty starań maga nie trzeba było długo czekać. Na ile mogłem ufać swojemu poczuciu czasu, odcięty od świata zewnętrznego, od naszej rozmowy minęło najwyżej kilka godzin do momentu, gdy przed drzwiami do mojej celi stanął sługa maga. Był w niezrozumiały na pierwszy rzut oka sposób odpychający. Nawet strażnicy, którzy również zeszli do dolnej wieży, trzymali się z dala od niego. Kiedy stanąłem przed nim, zrozumiałem dlaczego. Pomimo że jedyne oświetlenie stanowiło kilka dogasających pochodni, dostrzegałem jego trupią bladość i nieruchome gałki oczne. Sztywne ruchy utwierdziły mnie w przekonaniu, że miałem przed sobą ożywieńca. Nieumarły pchnął mnie przed siebie. Zimne, trupie dłonie dotknęły odsłoniętego ciała na moich barkach. Wzdrygnąłem się. Chcąc uniknąć następnego dotknięcia wyrwałem się do przodu niczym użądlona przez gza szkapa. Drogę zagrodzili mi jednak strażnicy. – Myślisz, że pozwolimy ci tak po prostu wyjść, żebyś uciekł trupowi za pierwszym zakrętem? – warknął jeden z nich. Rozpoznałem w nim tego siepacza, który pokroił mi ramię. Po chwili dwóch innych ludzi skuło mnie z ożywieniem ciężkim łańcuchem, który, sądząc po rozmiarach, mógłby służyć do pętania nosorożców. Żywy trup ruszył przed siebie. Stawiał długie, sztywne kroki zadziwiająco szybko. Musiałem niemal biec, żeby za nim nadążyć. Oczywiście mogłem się zatrzymać, ale wtedy on najpewniej pociągnąłby mnie za sobą po schodach wychodzących z dolnej wieży, nawet nie tracąc czasu na zatrzymywanie, co nie wydawało się specjalnie miłą perspektywą. Prawdziwe piekło zaczęło się dopiero na zewnątrz. Trup sadził jeszcze dłuższe kroki, więc musiałem truchtać, żeby za nim nadążyć. Po godzinie takiego biegu, dawno po tym jak opuściliśmy miasto, robiłem to z wyraźnym trudem i przeklinałem w duchu każdego spalonego w swoim życiu papierosa. Wreszcie poddałem się. A w zasadzie pomógł mi w tym wystający z ziemi korzeń. Zaryłem twarzą w glebę. Stwór nie zatrzymał się mimo to. Jedynie zwolnił nieco pod wpływem mojego ciężaru. Próbowałem się podnieść, lecz bez skutku. Mogłem jedynie patrzeć jak w moją stronę zbliża się sporych rozmiarów kłoda. Potem straciłem przytomność. Odzyskałem ją, gdy dotarliśmy na miejsce, sądząc po tym, że leżałem na trawie przed strzelistą wieżą. Próbowałem opanować zawroty głowy. Z trudem podniosłem się z ziemi. – Widzisz co narobiłeś? Teraz będę go musiał leczyć – stojący nieopodal mag zwrócił się do ożywieńca. Ten wydał z siebie jedynie niezrozumiały pomruk. – Nie ma potrzeby – stwierdziłem ocierając krew z twarzy. Chyba dopiero w tym momencie czarodziej zwrócił na mnie uwagę. – Powiedz lepiej czego ode mnie chcesz. – Cóż… Jestem Hogan – odpowiedział czarownik takim tonem jakby to wszystko wyjaśniało. – I co w związku z tym? – Nie wiesz? Co takiego mógł mi ukraść Astargos, ten zdrajca, czarna owca naszej profesji i szarlatan w jednej osobie? Pomyśl przez chwilę – znowu przerwał. – Posłuchaj mnie, czarodzieju. Uważnie. Jestem prostym najemnym zabójcą. Nie znam się na najnowszych osiągnięciach w magicznym wyrywaniu włosów z nosa czy wykonywaniu homunkulusów do pielenia ogródków. Dlatego powiedz mi po prostu czego chcesz, a ja to załatwię i pójdę w swoją stronę. – Dobrze – stwierdził Hogan tym samym tonem. Mimo to na jego twarzy malował się wyraz wściekłości. – Musisz udać się do wieży Astargosa i przynieść mi stamtąd kartkę formatu 148 na 210 milimetrów. To bardzo ważne. – Wnioskuję, że nie powiesz mi co jest na niej napisane? – zapytałem nabierając coraz większych podejrzeń, że tajemniczy mag jest niespełna rozumu. Spodziewał się, że będę mierzył każdą kartkę jaka wpadnie mi w ręce? I żebym jeszcze wiedział o co chodzi z tymi nowomodnymi miarami. W naszym fachu używało się prostych, sprawdzonych jednostek. Liny mierzyło się w łokciach, odległości w milach, ale cholerni uczeni musieli wymyślać te swoje dziwactwa, przy których bez podziałki ani rusz. – Oczywiście, że nie – teraz z kolei zwracał się tak, jak do małego dziecka. – Astargos mógłby wykorzystać tę wiedzę przeciwko nam wszystkim. A teraz nie marnujmy już więcej czasu. Chodź za mną do zbrojowni. Musisz się wyposażyć. Powiedziawszy to mag ruszył w stronę swojej wieży. Chcąc nie chcąc podążyłem za nim. Pomieszczenie nazwane przez maga zbrojownią znajdowało się na parterze strzelistego budynku. Z zaskoczeniem musiałem przyznać, że było godne tej nazwy. Zostało wręcz wypchane różnego rodzaju bronią i zbrojami, od sztyletów i skórzanych, nabijanych ćwiekami pancerzy po ciężkie dwuręczne miecze i stalowe kirysy. Wiele z nich było już solidnie zniszczonych przez czas, ale te, które wciąż się do czegoś nadawały, wystarczyłyby do wyposażenia całej armii. – Po co ci to wszystko? – zapytałem, chociaż nie liczyłem na sensowną odpowiedź. – Po nic – odpowiedział głupio mag. – Lokalni możnowładcy nie chcą mieć pod bokiem potężnego czarodzieja i czasem wysyłają skrytobójców, żeby mnie zgładzili. Jak widać bez skutku. Składuję więc tutaj ich graty w nadziei, że kiedyś się przydadzą. Dlatego wybierz sobie wszystko czego potrzebujesz, a, gdy będziesz gotów, teleportuję cię pod wieżę Astargosa. – Niech będzie – odpowiedziałem i zacząłem przyglądać się bliżej zawartości pomieszczenia. Liczyłem, że, jeśli będę się dostatecznie długo zastanawiał, mag straci mną zainteresowanie i będę mógł uciec. Wykazał się niestety niezwykłą cierpliwością. Wybrałem średniej długości miecz i skórzaną zbroję. Gdyby zaszła potrzeba pozbycia się Astargosa, najprościej będzie podkraść się do niego niepostrzeżenie i zabić jednym ciosem, w czym cięższa broń i pancerz tylko by przeszkadzały. Hogan pokiwał głową z uznaniem. – Temu, który używał tego sprzętu, prawie się udało – stwierdził. – Jesteś gotowy? – Owszem – odpowiedziałem ważąc w dłoni krótki miecz, żeby dodać sobie pewności siebie. – W takim razie powodzenia! – rzekł mag i wzniósł ręce do góry. Zobaczyłem jak ogarnia mnie fala niebieskiego światła. Po chwili kontury pomieszczenia zaczęły się rozmywać aż wreszcie stworzyły jednolitą szarą masę. Z tej z kolei wyłoniło się porośnięte równo przystrzyżoną trawą wzgórze, na którym stała wieża bliźniacza do zamieszkanej przez Hogana. Było w niej jednak coś niezwykle odpychającego, zupełnie jakby była świątynią straszliwego, pierwotnego zła. Postanowiłem rzucić to w cholerę. Niedaleko z pewnością znalazłbym wieś lub miasto, w którym mógłbym się zorientować gdzie właściwie trafiłem. Skierowałem się możliwie daleko od wieży. Gdy tylko oddaliłem się od niej kilka kroków, usłyszałem głos Hogana. Dochodził wprost z mojej głowy. – Myślisz, że nie przewidziałem, że spróbujesz mnie oszukać? Wracaj do wieży albo doprowadzę cię do szaleństwa! Nagle poczułem palący ból u podstawy czaszki. Natychmiast wykonałem polecenie. Wszedłem do wieży Astargosa. W środku było zupełnie ciemno, nie paliła się nawet jedna pochodnia. Może stary mag postawił wyświadczyć mi przysługę i sam zszedł? Zacząłem rozglądać się po dolnych komnatach budowli. Nagle usłyszałem niepokojący zgrzyt i skrzypienie kości. W niemal zupełnej ciemności dojrzałem zarys przeciwnika, szkieletu uzbrojonego w pałkę lub coś podobnego. Dobyłem miecza. W samą porę, żeby zablokować zamaszyste uderzenie. Przeszedłem do kontrataku. W zasadzie nie wiedziałem gdzie najlepiej uderzać, więc waliłem na oślep. Truposz chciał to wykorzystać i odsunął się z głównej linii ciosu. Chybiwszy, prawie straciłem równowagę. Cudem uniknąłem ciosu w plecy i przeciąłem mu kręgi szyjne. W jednej chwili rozpadł się na bezładną kupkę kości. Odgłosy jakie przy tym wydawał z pewnością były słyszalne w całej wieży. Jednak istniała jeszcze nadzieja, że Astargos mógł być chociaż kompletnie głuchy, skoro już musiał być żywy. Bo niewątpliwie był żywy, skoro wciąż mógł animować trupa. Wróciłem do poszukiwań kartki Hogana. Niestety najpewniej znajdowała się na górnych piętrach. Podążyłem tam po krętych schodach. O ile na dole jeszcze byłem w stanie co nieco dostrzec, to tutaj znalazłem się w kompletnej ciemności. Jeśli spotkam kolejnego strażnika, być może tego nie przeżyję. Na szczęście jednak nie stało się nic takiego. Bez przeszkód dotarłem na pierwszym piętro. Wszedłem do niemal całkowicie ciemnej komnaty. Potknąłem się o coś, chyba woskową świecę. Nagle zrobiło się jasno. Zasłoniłem ręką oczy. Zdołałem je otworzyć dopiero po chwili. W słabym świetle świec, stojących w rogach umieszczonego w centrum pomieszczenia pentagramu, ujrzałem tron z ludzkich czaszek, na którym siedział mag w czarnej szacie. – Kim jesteś? Dlaczego mnie obudziłeś? – zapytał omiatając komnatę lekko zaspanym spojrzeniem. Nagle zamrugał i dodał: – Przysłał cię ten idiota Hogan, co? Weź ten jego papier i idź sobie. Leży na stole pod ścianą. – Uczynił zamaszysty gest ręką. – Skąd mogę wiedzieć, że nie zrobiłeś sobie kopii? – Daj spokój, to zupełnie bezwartościowe zapiski durnia. Nie wiem dlaczego aż tak mu na nich zależy. Zresztą musisz uwierzyć mi na słowo. Inaczej musiałbyś mnie zabić, a na to się raczej nie odważysz. Musiałem przyznać mu po cichu rację. Tylko szaleniec mierzyłby się z czarodziejem w otwartym starciu. Podszedłem więc do jedynego stołu w pomieszczeniu i podniosłem zeń samotną białą kartkę. Ciekawość popchnęła mnie do zobaczenia co właściwie jest na niej napisane. Była tam tylko jedna linijka. Ale za to stanowiła obraz doskonałości. Nie, tych kilka wyrazów było prawdziwym ideałem, nie jego odbiciem. Nieskończonością i końcem w jednym. Prawdziwą transcendentną manifestacją bytu. Nagle poczułem jak wszelkie moje myśli zaczynają zanikać rozpływać się w nicość. Ostatnie co usłyszałem to złowieszczy śmiech Astargosa. *** Dwóch chłopów pracowało w pocie czoła na polu należącym do bogatego właściciela ziemskiego. Niebawem lejący się z nieba żar zmusił ich do zrobienia sobie przerwy. Młodszy z nich, który przybył do majątku dopiero niedawno, postanowił wykorzystać ten czas, na zdobycie odpowiedzi na nurtujące go od tego czasu pytania. – Kim jest ten dziwak, co to on szwenda się polach i nic nie robi cały czas? – zapytał. – Jo tam nie wim. Ale un przylozł do nas jakoś tak przed tym jak wylozły te czorty piekielne – odpowiedział starszy ocierając pot z czoła. – To już ze dwadzieścia lat byndzie jak Jobart był go przygarnął, dobre chłopina ma serce. A jak już przylozły te czerwone diabły to żal mu było rzucić im głupka na pożarcie. I tak se un siedzi. Zresztą przydatny jest. Jak deszcz ma padać to un tak mówi „eπi + 1 = 0” i się nigdy nie myli. A my na wodzie szczędzimy. I mamy największe bakłażany w całym okręgu. I pan siem cieszy, bo diabły siem cieszom. – A wisz może jak to było zanim przylazły te czorty? I skąd? – Mówiom, że je to jakowyś mag wzorcem przywołał. Że o parol z innym magiem poszło. Ale dla nas nic się nie pomieniało. Tyle że pan zamiast z czortami to się z innymi panami ugadywał. Inaczej to było jeno z nazwy: okręgi nazywały się guberniamy, a pierwsi sekretarze królamy. Zresztą my tu nie od gadania jeno od roboty jesteśmy, więc Zbychu nie mędrkuj, jeno się za motykę bierz! Kategoria:Opowiadania